


Dark rises Rangers fall

by Willofhounds



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers S.P.D., Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen, Mentorship, Possible father son relations, Two Wolf Rangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: When working on an experiment with Tommy Oliver an old friend Dick Grayson catches the eye of Slade Wilson better known as Deathstroke. When the man finds him on the beach after their experiment goes terribly wrong it is revealed that neither he nor Tommy can act as rangers. If they do it could cost them their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

Richard's POV  
  
Three freaking weeks he had been on this damned island. Three freaking weeks. The only thing major they had found was the Dino gems. So far four rocks had been found and they were only able to open up three. The fourth was sent to Lightspeed headquarters for safe keeping.  
  
Aside from his training with  Tommy he was bored out of his mind. Rangers weren't meant to be couped up like this. Neither were caped heroes for that matter. How Tommy did this day in and day out was beyond him.  
  
He scratched at the mark in the middle of his right forearm. It itched like he had gotten into poison ivy. The last time it itched this had. The blood drained from his face as he thought. The last time it had been this had was when he and Tommy had returned to ranger duty. But that had been nearly a year ago. Could there be a new threat against humanity? He had to talk to Tommy.  
  
He made his way into Mercer's labs. He had spent the last six months in the building as Tommy's assistant. He now knew it like the back of his hand.  When he reached Tommy's lab the door opened for him immediately. He was about to enter when he was practically run over by the older teen.  
  
Tommy grabbed him by his shirt collar and yelled," Run!"  
  
Reflexes from years of being a power ranger had Dick running next to him. He looked behind him for a moment and noticed that the Tyrannadrones that they had been working on were chasing them. Oh for the love of... Tommy!  
  
Tommy said as they turned a corner," Not a damn word. It's not my fault they are chasing us."  
  
He said smirking," Sure it's not Tommy. Why aren't we fighting these guys?"  
  
Tommy gave him a look before he replied," The island is set to explode."  
  
Oh that made... wait what?! He asked incredulous," Are you kidding me Tommy? Please tell me why you are going to blow up the island! Especially since we are on it!"  
  
Tommy said as they finally made their way outside," A dino freak has taken control over my experiments. He's after the Dino gems."  
  
Of course he was. Just their luck a new villain. He grabbed his morpher from the pocket on his right leg. Tommy had his in his left hand. They would need to morph if they were to get away alive. Tommy was going to use his Zeo morpher. While he was going to use his SPD emergency morpher. Technically the black ranger died last year. Technically.  
  
Tommy did his usual call out. Dick said opening the morpher," SPD emergency. Ha."  
  
The morpher connected with his black power coin. The black uniform appeared. He felt an intense pain in his chest as the morph was only partially successful. He was in a black ranger jacket and pants. No helmet. What the hell?! Was the power failing him after all this time?!  
  
Tommy cast him a worried glance but didn't have a chance to say anything as they were attacked. His jacket barely offered him any protection against the attacks. This was not like his ranger suit. If he wasn't careful he would die.  
  
Slade's POV  
  
Slade had been hunting for Robin endlessly since the boy had disappeared three weeks ago. No one seemed to know where he was. Not the titans and definitely not the bats. It was like he dropped off the face of the Earth.  
  
Slade was looking for any news on the young hero when a report came in. Some idiot blew up an entire island. Even he wouldn't do something like that it was impractical. Reports were already coming in that only two people had been on the island at the time. A Tommy Oliver he didn't recognize the name and a Richard Grayson. Wasn't that Wayne's ward?  
  
He pulled up Grayson's file that he had and was surprised. There wasn't a lot of information on the child. The boy lost his parents at eight then was taken in by Wayne. Supposedly he now went to a boarding school. Though not long after he appeared so did Robin. Well, well, well, Dick Grayson was Robin. Information though was hard to come by on the civilian identity. It was as if he didn't exist.  
  
He decided to expand his search to other areas. What he found surprised him. Tommy Oliver was once a suspected Power Ranger. Did that mean Dick Grayson was as well. His appearances and disappearances fell into the ranger timeline at points. But nothing before his eighth birthday. Where were you Grayson?  
  
Wintergreen came in and said," Slade if you want to find those two we should leave now. Based on where the island was and the currents they will come to land not far from here. So that's Richard Grayson."  
  
It was rare that Wintergreen took an interest in anything he pulled up. He was right he wanted to find out why the island exploded. The only ones with the answers would be these two.  
  
Richard's POV  
  
With the last bit of his energy he pulled himself and Tommy up the beach. They were far enough away from the water that if he passed out they wouldn't drown. It was almost a ten mile swim to shore from where the island exploded. Damn Tommy and his suicidal plans.  
  
He collapsed into the sand. He had no energy left. His vision was getting fuzzy. He could hear shouting and someone helping turning him over. What was happening?  
  
He felt oddly at peace for the first time since he became a ranger. For the first time since he lost his team in an effort to seal Dia Shi. He remembered what it was said to be like when a ranger died. The power left them and for the first time they find peace. He guessed he was dying then. Too bad he wanted to see what Tommy would make of the new rangers that were to come. He wanted his master to see how far he had come since his last visit.  
  
Slade's POV  
  
They arrived just in time to see two figures collapse in the sand of the beach. One was much smaller than the other. Both looked exhausted. He went to the olders side checking his pulse. It was erratic but strong and his breathing was deep.  
  
Wintergreen had already started chest compressions on the younger one. That told Slade everything he needed to know. He took over for Wintergreen who began to call for help. They couldn't get both of the young men to the haunt before one died. They needed aid. Especially for Grayson.  
  
After ten minutes a cough drew Slade's attention to the older boy. The boy sat up looking confused and started going through his pockets. He pulled out a strange looking phone.  
  
He dialed something not noticing the two men. He coughed raggedly again.  After what seemed like an eternity he said," Hailey. Thank god... I need you to run a... trace on my phone. Dick and... I need help..."  
  
The older boy collapsed again. Slade could hear the person on the other line frantically calling for the boy. He nodded to Wintergreen who had just finished on his end. The older man went over and picked up the phone and checking on the boy. He leaned down to see if Richard was breathing. He was able to breath a sigh of relief that the boy was breathing. He pressed his fingers into the boy's neck to check his pulse. It was flighty at best but at least it was there.  
  
He rolled the boy so that he was laying on his side. He hoped the boy hadn't swallowed any water yet. An ambulance arrived as did a car he didn't recognize. A woman ran over to the older ones side checking him over. She also searched his pockets until she found a gadget he didn't recognize. She looked triumphant that she had found it. It made him wonder what it was.


	2. Once a ranger

Hayley's POV  
  
She rushed into the emergency waiting room. They had just taken Tommy and Richard in. The two strange men that arrived before her had walked in as well. Both of the young boys were fighting for their lives. She had called Jason and the remaining power rangers that she had numbers for. They were on their way. She could tell that they didn't trust her but the moment she said they were dying they left.  
  
Tommy was in slightly better shape than Richard. His vitals were steady if only he wasn't in the coma. Richard was on complete life support. The doctors had contacted Bruce Wayne. The man was rushing here to save his son. No one knew what was wrong with them. No one but her.  
  
Their ranger powers were killing them.  Richard had been having issues with his powers for years. Ever since he joined SPD. He refused to take up the mantel of the black ranger a third time. He enlisted as a mechanic then the B team had been nearly killed. He used an emergency morpher to save them. Even though in the lock up room his true morpher lay.  
  
Hayley worried for the young ranger. She could only hope the rangers would make it in time. The door opened revealing two men in red, one in green and a woman in pink. The rangers had arrived.  
  
Hayley said moving to intercept them," Jason thank God."  
  
They shook hands and Jason one of the men in red said," Nice to meet you in person, Hayley. I wish it had been under better circumstances. How are they?"  
  
Hayley looked at the door leading to the two boys and shook her head. She saidsadly," Tommy is stable but, Richard is on full life support."  
  
They heard a sharp intake of breath and turned to find a black haired man standing there. It was definitely Bruce Wayne. He looked back and forth between them before going to find a doctor.  
  
Jason said to Kim," Kim, you go check on Tommy. Ill see what I can do for Dick."  
  
There was untold worry in the older rangers eyes. Hayley knew from Tommy that Jason had lost several of his teammates over the last few years. He was one of the few that Richard had let in. He gave her a pat on the shoulder before going into Richard's room. The other two were right behind him.  
  
She set about pacing noticing the odd look the men that had come to the hospital were giving her. They had found Tommy and Richard on the beach first. The one with the eyepatch gave off a weird vibe. She wondered if they had something to do with the island.  
  
It was twenty minutes later when three very pale looking rangers stepped out of Richard's room. She walked up to Jason and asked," Well?"  
  
He seemed to notice that a lot of attention was on them and dragged her down a deserted hall. He said running a hand through his hair," I don't think he will wake up Hayley. It's his morphing grid."  
  
Her hand covered her mouth as her eyes widened with shock. The morphing grids inside each ranger was what allowed them to morph. It also protected their life force while morphed.  
  
She asked terrified for the boy," Will he?"  
  
Jason said sadly," I don't know. I have no experience with this kind of thing. I would hope for the best but... we should plan for the worst. Hayley he doesn't have a life force."  
  
No... that meant. Poor boy. Poor Tommy. He thought of the boy as a brother. If Tommy ever woke up he would be devastated at the loss of Richard.  
  
Kim came out of Tommy's room her face just as pale as Jason's. No... She said not looking at her," He doesn't have a life force. What are we going to do Jason?"  
  
Jason for the first time since any of them had met him looked at a loss. There was nothing anything any of them could do except watch and wait. They felt helpless. Not even their ranger powers could help. It was in fact what was killing the two young rangers. For now all they could do was watch and wait.  
  
Bruce's POV  
  
He had arrived as soon as he could from Jump City when he heard Dick had been found. He had received a call from the titans saying that the boy had disappeared. It wasn't the first time he had gone missing in the last few years. This time was different. He didn't email Alfred or even say anything about where he was going to the titans. One day he was there the next he was gone.  
  
It has already been three days since he had arrived at Angel Grove. He was not oblivious to the crowd of colorful people that hung around the other survivor and Richard. Even he couldn't find out much about them except for Hayley. Apparently she was good friends with Tommy Oliver.  
  
He had talked to the doctor in charge of their care. Apparently Angel Grove was the best place for the boy. A surprised shout came from the room next to Dick's. Looking around the corner he saw Hayley hugging Tommy's neck. The man was blinking like an owl. He seemed surprised and confused.  
  
Tommy gave her an awkward pat on the back looking to the others for help. Bruce heard Jason say in a low tone," You have been in a coma for Tommy. We didn't think you would come out of it."  
  
The young man's eyes narrowed at his friend. He asked struggling to sit up," What aren't you telling me Jason? Where is Dick?"  
  
They all looked away. Bruce thought it was odd they didn't want to tell the other about Dick. It only heightened his suspicions that they knew something. It turned out he was right.  
  
Jason said looking around to be sure they were alone," He's dying, Tommy. I  
He doesn't have a life force either but there's something else. Tommy his morphing grid is damaged. Badly damaged. His powers are killing him."  
  
Tommy said considering their options," There is a way to stabilize his morphing grid. It would take all of you using the power and i would have to act as a conduit."  
  
Jason said his face having a serious expression," That could also kill us all, Tommy. Are you sure this would work?"  
  
Tommy shook his head as he said," No I'm not. But it's his best shot. Otherwise we watch as the power slowly poisons his body."  
  
Bruce could hear the determination of the one in green who had so far been silent," Let's do it. He's one of us. No matter if he gave up the life after the last war. Once a ranger always a ranger."


	3. Chapter 3

Dick's POV  
  
He slowly came back to consciousness a feeling of warmth going over his stomach. This was strange because he had gone cold for a long time. When his eyes opened he saw the lightspeed rangers all standing around him. Tommy had his hands on the Dick's stomach. They were sharing a piece of their power and Tommy was the conduit.  
  
Gold lines appeared on his exposed skin. After several moments it ended and they were all breathing hard. He had a breathing tube in and he was coughing to get their attention. It used most of his energy to do so. He could see their eyes widen like they hadn't expected it to work.  
  
The doctors had rushed in to help him. Once the tube was out they began examining him. He kept his mouth shut knowing better than to ask questions yet. The doctors were calling his recovery a miracle. Dick knew better. It was the Power.  
  
His fellow rangers were pushed out of the room and a familiar person was allowed in. Still groggy from being out of it so long it took him a minute to realize it was Bruce.  
  
He croaked his throat aching from the tube," Bruce..."  
  
He blinked when the man enveloped him into a hug. He coughed out," Bruce... need to... breathe."  
  
The man immediately released him and said," Sorry. I... We didn't know if you would ever wake up. Then when those men suggested that they try something. We didn't expect it to work."  
  
Over Bruce's shoulder Dick could see the rangers waiting. Tommy, Jason, Kim, Hayley, and other rangers he didn't know. He said with a smile," I trust them with my life Bruce. I always have."  
  
Bruce gave him a disapproving look but the rangers beamed. If there was no trust then they wouldn't be able to do their job. It was all part of it. Part of being a ranger.  
  
Things passed by slowly over the next week. Tommy had been released two days after Dick woke up. The doctors insisted on running test after test on him though. It took forever it seemed for him to be allowed to leave.  
  
Bruce of course had insisted on him returning to Gotham. He didn't mind it all that much. It would give him a much needed break. From there he would slowly make his way back to Jump City.  
  
He would have to make a detour to Pai Zhua temple. He needed to make a conference with his animal spirit. It was safest to do so with another Wolf master nearby. RJ and he had been in the outs since he turned to Jump. The older master felt that he should have stayed nearby in Ocean Side. He didn't see a point. He refused to take the mantel of another ranger.  
  
To avoid the other he would meet up with his teacher at the temple. Surprisingly the man still taught the cubs. The man was getting up in age now even so he still fought like a young man. It made Dick proud to call him his teacher.  
  
The flight to Gotham had been in stony silence. Bruce wasn't happy because he refused to answer his questions. Especially ones about his fellow rangers or why he was on the island. Bruce might be Batman and a member of the JLA but that didn't make him all knowing.  
  
If the Justice League ever found out about the Rangers all hell would break loose. Rangers specifically fought monsters that would make the Justice League shudder. They also tended to train their replacements within a few years. Jason and the lightspeed rangers being the exception. Even he and Tommy had accepted that their time was done.  
  
Tommy had many ways to contact him when the next set of rangers appeared. Dick had decided to pass on the coin of power even knowing that would be the death of him. What no one but he and Tommy knew was that the only thing keeping his morphing grid somewhat stable was the Power coin. Without it he would die and this time nothing would save him.  
  
When they landed Alfred was waiting for them. The old man's eyes lit up when he spied him. He said happily," Master Dick it is good to see you. I am happy to see you out of the hospital."  
  
Dick hugged the older man tightly as he said," It's good to see you too, Alfred. I'm sorry I've been out of contact for so long. An old friend needed help on a project."  
  
Alfred frowned at the lack of details. Even when they got into the car he refused to elaborate. He could tell it put both Bruce and Alfred on edge. Dick hadn't been this secretive ever.  
  
It was a ten minute drive of awkward silence to the manor. Dick kept his hand on his mother. Against his better judgement Bruce had returned them. He could tell though the man didn't like the idea. It wasn't like Dick was going to try and morph again. After the last disastrous attempt it would only be a last resort now.  
  
When they arrived Dick said hauling his backpack onto his shoulder," I'm going to get some rest. I'll see you guys at dinner."  
  
Before either of them could say anything he went up to his room. He practically collapsed behind the door when it closed. He was still weak. Weaker than he allowed himself to let on. Would things ever return to normal? Or would he die a ranger?  
  
Slade's POV  
  
His fingers drummed over the files he had on the Rangers. Each were scarce giving vague personality traits or descriptions. The only ones that were really in the public eye was the SPD. All he could find out about them was that Richard Grayson was a mechanic and emergency ranger.  
  
Emergency rangers were rarely used in real battle. He doubted after the way the boy was found just a week ago he would ever see it again. Slade had overheard the older people talking in hushed whispers about it.  
  
Flashback  
  
He heard the one called Tommy say," Dick will live. As long as he never morphs again. He will live."  
  
The blond female asked," What will he do? You know as well as i do Tommy he won't stay away from the Rangers. You both can't keep doing this anymore. The only thing keeping the two of you alive is whatever the Power is."  
  
The one called Jason said," She's right Tommy. I won't ask you to hand over your morphers but you must swear never to use them again. I don't want to find out that either one of you tried to morph and died. I couldn't live with myself if that happened."  
  
The others nodded their assent. It seemed the group was closer than Slade originally thought. He wondered what had brought on such a powerful bond. He had to wonder if Richard had just as strong of a bond with them. It would be something he would have to look into.  
  
End of flashback  
  
And so far Slade could find almost nothing. There was no connection between them. The only thing that lined up was Richard's disappearance.  
  
He sighed as he leaned back in his chair pinching the bridge of his nose. He would just have to watch for when the boy returned to Jump. Robin would make a good apprentice to him.


End file.
